I'm a Hufflepuff!
by Helado-Hime
Summary: Parce que nous, les Poufsouffles on est pas ce que vous croyez!


Pour la plupart des gens être à Poufsouffle est un échec, pour moi c'est le contraire, c'est une réussite. Je ne crois pas qu'une autre m'aurais satisfaite, j'aurais même été déçue et aurais prévue le prochain bûché pour choixpeau . Quoi folle ?! Bien sur que je le suis ! Mais si il y as bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est les stéréotypes ! Oui, je sais tout le monde en fait, moi y compris, mais de là à ne pas laisser une seconde chance, là je dis Non !Alors laissez-moi donner une seconde chance à Hufflepuff.

«_Je suis vraiment courageuse,_

_Je suis Gryffondor._

_Je suis ambitieux,_

_Je suis Serpentard._

_Je suis très intelligente,_

_Je suis Serdaigle._

_Je suis Poufsouffle !_ »

Avouez cette vidéo vous à fait mourir de rire. A moi aussi. Quoi ?! Oui, je sais que cette vidéo est un énorme foutage sur Poufsouffle. Mais dans la phrase « Je suis Poufsouffle », il n'y as rien à rajouter, comme disais Oscar Wilde, « _Définir , c'est limiter._». Mais je vais quand même essayer malgré les maigres indices que donne le livre.

La plupart des gens considère Poufsouffle comme la « maison poubelle » de Poudlard et c'est vrai. Mais de là à dire « _Parce que Poufsouffle c'est la maison de Poudlard qui ne sert à rien_ » (comme la ligue ant-Poufsouffle sur facebook, oui y'en as qui on que ça à faire !), là je dis Non ! Si aucun élèves n'iraient ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serdaigle, ni à Serpentard, où iraient ils ? « Merci d'être venus, au revoir. »

Les Poufsouffles sont donc des marginaux, ceux qui ne cadrent nulle part ailleurs.

Mais je pense aussi que quelques uns iraient à Poufsouffle faute de pouvoir allez dans toutes les autres maisons à la fois.

Niveaux qualité maintenant. Loyauté, patience, goût du travail acharner mais je pence aussi que nous pouvons nous attribuer l'ouverture, la tolérance mais aussi la créativité (la plus part des plats cuisiner à Poudlard, on était créé par notre fondatrice, Helga Poufsouffle).

De plus, si on est aussi « effacé » c'est que nous n'aimons pas être sous les projecteurs. Et je peux vous assuré, nous fessons preuve de beaucoup de force, de courage et de détermination pour ce qui nous tiens à cœur et particulièrement pour notre famille et nos amis. Pour nos passion, nous pouvons nous montré érudit, créatif et intelligents.

Parlons maintenant de notre bestiole : le blaireau ! Serte, il fait pale figure face à l'aigle des Serdaigles, au serpent des Serpentards et au lion des Gryffondors. C'est vrai qu'ils ont quand même la classe ! Mais détrompez vous, les blaireaux sont pleins de surprises. Malgré leurs vies paisibles, à la moindre provocation il devient un adversaire redoutable, capable de faire peur à des animaux beaucoup plus gros que lui, loup y compris.

Pour ce qui est du lieu d'habitat des Poufsouffles. Proche des cuisines, notre portail est dans le même couloir. Pour y entrer, il faut taper un certain nombre de coups sur un certain tonneau. Et gare à vous si vous vous trompez, et oui notre maison et la seul à avoir un système de protection digne de se nom. Le système : un flot de vinaigre. Notre salle commune est tout aussi confortable et chaud qu'un trou-à-hobbit .

De plus, pour les pierres précieuse de notre sablier, vous connaisez déjà ceux de Serpentard, Gryffondor et de Serdaigle (respectivement émeraudes, rubis et saphirs), nous nous avons des diaments, qui sont « _comme les éléves de cette maison. Certains à un état plus brut que d'autres_ » (J.K. Rowling ).

Bref, nous, les Poufsouffles, nous sommes tous différents mais pourtant semblables. Notre maison est un paradoxe à elle-même.

Nous ne sommes pas fait de stéréotypes, nous sommes bien plus, nous sommes uniques.

**Pour allez plus loins :**

- Essai sur Poufsouffle par adieue.

[S/9818285/1/Essai-sur-Poufsouffle]

- La gazette du sorcier, la cronique de l'inutile:Poufsouffle.

[ /La-Chronique-de-l-Inutile,1303 ]

-Wiki-Poufsouffle.

[. / Wiki / Cat% C3% A9gorie: Poufsouffle]

- I'm a Hufflepuff (vost fr Je suis Poufsouffle) vidéo de TheScondCityNetwork traduit par RobbyZeRobot.

[Voir? V = _sa7y_pE8lk]

- Merci J.K. Rowling


End file.
